


Back

by dandelionfairies



Series: Stone Cold [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Avery texts the one person she really shouldn't.





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hanfic Bingo Prompt: Sneaking In/Out

Avery closes the bathroom door, making sure to lock it.  She sits down on the closed toilet after pulling her phone from her pocket.  After wiping the fresh tears from her eyes, she sends a text message to the only person that comes to mind.

 

_ Can I call? _

 

She closes her eyes as she waits for the reply.  She’d promised herself years ago she wouldn’t allow herself to get involved with him again.  But that’s not what this is about. This is about her needing someone who knows her. She frowns at the thought.  So why didn’t she text Zoe? Or Jessica? 

 

**_5 min and I’ll call u._ **

 

Avery is actually surprised he agreed to talk to her.  Outside of family gatherings, they haven’t had much contact with each other.  So why had he agreed so quickly? Does she really have to ask? After everything they went through, the way it all ended, they never had any kind of closure.  Did they?

 

The second her phone rings, her heart begins to race.  She stares down at the screen of her phone. Not only does it have his name flashing, but also his picture.  She takes a deep breath before she accepts the call.

 

“Hi,” she answers softly.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“How do you know something’s wrong?”

 

“Avie…”  He doesn’t have to say anything else, there’s no need to. 

 

“I just don’t know what to do right now.  I can’t seem to do anything right.”

 

“With what?”

 

Why isn’t he yelling at her?  Why is he willingly talking to her right now?  He should hate her. She wants him to hate her.  After what she did to him? She gave up what they had.  It had been the right thing to do. She did do the right thing, right?  She had to end what they had. Besides the fact that it’s beyond wrong, he was getting married.

 

“Avery…”

 

“I miss you,” she whispers.  It’s so soft that she isn’t even sure she actually said it out loud.  At least until she hears Zac’s response.

 

“I’ve never stopped missing you,” he says.

 

“Avery,” Beckham says knocking on the bathroom door.  “Come on, Babe. We can’t fix this with you locked in the bathroom.”

 

“I’ll be right out,” Avery says.  She wipes her eyes, thankful when she hears Beckham walking away.

 

“What happened?” Zac asks.

 

“Nothing.”  She clears her throat.  “I don’t know why I even texted you.  I have to go.” She hangs up before Zac has a chance to say anything else.  What is she doing?

 

* * *

  
  
Zac glances over at his sleeping wife before he slips out of bed.  He grabs his phone and walks out of the bedroom. After checking to make sure the kids are still sleeping, he makes his way downstairs.  He takes a seat on his couch in his home office and stairs down at his phone. He finds the familiar name and types out a new message.

 

**_I can’t sleep. All I can think about is you._ **  He doesn’t expect to hear anything back from her.  He figures she’s asleep. So when his phone alerts him of a new text message, he jumps a little.

 

_ Same here. Can you talk? _

 

**_Yeah. Downstairs. Call me._ **  He’s not sure what to expect from this.  Not after the way their conversation earlier.  He takes a deep breath when he sees her name pop up on his screen.  Avie Baby… why hadn’t he changed it?

 

“Hey,” he answers.

 

“Hi,” Avery says.

 

Zac runs a hand through his hair.  “Why’d you text me earlier? And don’t tell me you don’t know, Avie.  You do know.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“When I went into the bathroom, I wasn’t planning on texting anyone.  I just had to get away. But then I looked at my phone. Before I knew what I was doing, I had your name up.  I think… You were always the one I went to growing up. It didn’t matter where you were, I could always call you.  It’s been ten years and I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed you. But I can’t need you because I hurt you. I ruined what we had.”

 

“All you ever had to do was call if you ever needed me.”

 

“You didn’t call me either.”

 

“I was respecting what you wanted.”

 

“I don’t think it’s what I ever really wanted.”

 

Zac closes his eyes when he hears her say that.  “Avie…”

 

“Can I see you before you leave?”

 

“Yeah.  It’ll have to be tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.  Text me when you can get away.”

 

“I will.  Avery…” He lets out a soft breath.  

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

Avery pulls up behind her brother's truck out on a deserted back road.  It's a familiar place for her. It's where they had come all those years ago.  She climbs out of her car just as Zac climbs from the truck. She takes a shaky breath as they come to a stop in front of each other.

 

“I don't have long,” Zac says as he shoves his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.  He frowns when he gets a better look at Avery. “You’ve been crying.”

 

Avery shrugs.  “I’m fine.” She meets his dark gaze and takes a shaky breath.  “Is Kate expecting you back?”

 

He nods.  “Yeah. We’re taking the kids to dinner.  It was supposed to be tomorrow, but we decided to leave tomorrow.”  He watches her. “Avie, what’s going on?” He sucks in a breath when Avery rests a hand on his chest.

 

“I was young, Zac.  I was jealous. She was getting you and I had nothing.  I know you say that nothing had to change. But I didn’t see it that way.  All I saw was you leaving.” She slides her hand down to his stomach before moving it to his side.  “I was so young, Zac. I thought you didn’t want me.”

 

“Oh Avie…”

 

“And you shouldn’t want me.  Not with the way I’ve treated you the last ten years.  But… you sang at my wedding, Zac. You didn’t sing that song for me and Beckham.  You sang it  _ to _ me.”

 

Zac nods.  “Yeah, I did.”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Because you needed to know that my feelings for you never changed.”  He looks down to see Avery sliding her hand to his side. “Avie…”

 

“I’m sorry, Zac.”  She takes a step forward so she’s closer to him.  “I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to do this to us.”

 

“I know.  We were both young, Avie.”

 

“Doesn’t make it okay for how I treated you.”  She licks her lips nervously as she leans in. “I’m so sorry, Zac.”  With that, she presses her lips against his. If he doesn’t return the kiss, she’ll turn and walk away.  But she needs to know where he stands now.

 

Zac pulls his hands free from his pockets and slides his arms around his younger sister.  It’s been far too long since he’s felt her kiss. They’ve both come a long way since their last kiss.  He turns them around and pushes her up against the back of the truck. He doesn’t want to ever let her go.  He can’t let this moment end. He only pulls back when they both need air. 

 

“Please don’t push me away,” Avery says softly.  “I know… I know we’ll have to be even more careful than we were before.  But…”

 

“We’ll find a way,” Zac says.  He trails his thumb over her bottom lip.  He’s about to kiss her once again, but his phone interrupts them.  He takes a step back as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He doesn’t have to look to know that it’s Kate.

 

Avery watches Zac lean against the truck beside her as he answers the call.  She can’t hear what her sister-in-law is saying, but she can see the look on Zac’s face.  It means they don’t have much time left. Avery shifts so she’s standing in front of Zac. She meets his dark gaze as she reaches for his belt, pulling it loose.  She doesn’t take her eyes off him as she undoes his jeans. She has to smile at the way Zac closes his eyes. It’s all she needs to know that she should continue. She drops to her knees after taking a quick look around to see that they’re still all alone on the deserted road.  She looks up at Zac as she pulls his cock free.

 

“Fuck,” Zac mutters.  “Nothing, sorry.” He curls his hand into a fist and hits the back of the truck as Avery wraps her lips around the tip of his cock.  “Kate… I have to go. I’ll be home soon.” He ends the call, letting the phone drop into the bed of his truck. “Avie…”

 

She hums around him as she bobs her head along his length.  Reaching down, Zac curls his fingers into her hair.

 

“God, that’s so good.”  It’s definitely not like the last blow job he used to get from her.  She’s come a long way. Of course, so has he. He hopes that he’ll be able to show her, even if it can’t be until he returns.

 

“Is this okay?” Avery asks after she pulls back.

 

“Yes.”  Zac smiles down at her.  “It’s so good.” He leans down and kisses her.

 

“Much better than I used to be.”

 

“Mmm…”  He smiles against her mouth.  “I’ve gotten better at a few things myself.”

 

“You can show me later.”  She smiles as she strokes his cock.  “Can I suck you again?”

 

“Whatever you want.”  He stands up straight again, licking his lips when Avery sucks him back into her mouth.  “Fuck, that’s good.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Your mouth is amazing, Avery.”

 

She simply hums around him.  She wants to taste him again after all these years.  She wants to be the one who makes him come. She looks up at him as best as she can.  Ten years ago, she never would have been comfortable watching him as she did this. Ten years ago she was so nervous that she’s lucky she even was able to do anything.

 

Zac lets his head fall forward, his hair falling down his face.  This definitely isn’t the first time he’s had someone go down on him.  However, he can’t remember the last time it felt like this. Has it ever felt like this?

 

“I’m close, Avie.”  He moans out when she pushes herself completely on him.  “Fuck.” He gasps out her name as he comes.

 

Avery swallows everything before she pulls back.  She wipes her mouth as she looks up at him. “Was that okay?”

 

“Fuck.”  Zac leans down and kisses her.  “That was amazing.” He pulls her up to her feet.  He kisses her again, this time with more force. “Do I taste as good as he does?”

 

“Better.”  She wraps her arms around Zac’s neck as their mouths come together again.  “Am I as good as she is?”

 

“Better.”  He groans when his phone goes off again.  He reaches into the bed of the truck. “It’s Kate again.”  He silences the call. 

 

“Where does she think you are?”  Avery watches Zac hook his belt back into place.

 

“The studio.  Told her I left a few things there that I need for the trip.”  Zac pulls Avery close, kissing her again. “Where does Beckham think you are?”

 

“Post office.  Which isn’t a complete lie.  I was going there.”

 

“Awful long trip to the post office.”

 

“I suppose so.”  She shrugs as she slides her arms around him.  “Can we talk while you’re gone?”

 

“Of course.”  Zac kisses her again.  “I should get going though.”

 

“Maybe I can sneak away to see you guys.”  She smiles against his mouth.

 

“I’d really like that.”  

 

They share several more kisses before they finally break away.  Avery slowly climbs into her car. She doesn’t want to leave, but she knows she has to.  Zac waves at her before he climbs back into his truck. Avery wipes her eyes. She hates that she’s crying right now, but it’s mostly happy tears.  She finally has Zac back in her life.


End file.
